


长安一日

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [23]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 纯爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: BGM：Five Hundred Miles。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	长安一日

周显德二年，七月。

清早刚被惊醒的时候，赵普还在迷迷糊糊地思考门房口中那个自称他“族弟”的人是谁，记忆从幽州跳到常山。可当他真看清楚了，困意顿时被哭笑不得的情绪取代：“元朗，你怎么——”  
少他五岁的青年眨眨眼睛，神色狡黠中有掩不住的疲惫。  
“则平哥……能不能先找个地方让我睡一觉再说？”

身体比头脑反应要快得多，箭步上前扶住已经摇摇欲坠的人，必须使出全身的劲儿才能勉强支撑起对方远比自己健硕的身躯。好不容易把赵匡胤弄上榻，他外袍都湿透了。坐在旁边喘了两口气，又起身帮那人宽了外衣鞋袜，垫高枕头拉好被子，好叫他睡得舒服点。  
青年几乎刚躺平就发出一阵鼾声，可见确实累极。赵普想起之前在他眼中看到的血丝，这浑小子怕是一整宿没睡——也许不止一宿。  
他伸手去解赵匡胤腰间佩剑，而那张英挺面容对此没有丝毫防备，神色安适得甚至有些孩童般的天真。简直让人怀疑此刻下手砍了这位军中新贵，会比切瓜剁菜更轻松。  
赵普叹了口气，把那柄剑放在他枕边触手可及的地方，决心派人去节帅府告个假。这人千里迢迢从京师跑过来，虽说未必就为了见自己，但总不愿让他睁眼的时候找不到人。

侍候好人他又走到院子里去看赵匡胤的马，果然是那匹熟悉的“苍风”。马儿跟主人的性子相似，都颇有些唯我独尊的桀骜，偏生对他从第一面就黏得紧。  
此刻就毫无神驹风度地凑过来，亲热地舔赵普的手。  
“乖。”书生一面挠它下巴，一面从衣袖里掏出方才从桌上抓的饴糖喂它，“好阿苍，这一路辛苦了吧？你那死鬼爹只顾着自己紧赶慢赶，哪里管儿子的死活？”  
阿苍很委屈地“恢恢”应和了几声，又眼巴巴地望着他手里最后一块糖。  
赵普慢条斯理地把它放进了……自己嘴中。  
“哎哎，别这么看我——如今世道艰难，你大爷家也没有余粮。就这几块糖，还是旁人送的呢。”

赵匡胤醒来已是午后时分。  
有那么一瞬他茫然不知己之所在，猛地弹起身便要抽剑——听闻动静，榻边坐着的赵普把视线从手中书卷上移过来，冲他笑了笑：  
“醒啦？”  
日光将男人俊秀的容颜渲染成温柔。带点漫不经心的随意口吻，好像这样的相处本就是他们俩每天会发生的事情。  
记忆潮水般归位，胸口被温热感胀满。这是他在乱世里挣扎打拼时很久没体会过的感觉，似乎与家人一样……但比起家人，又分明多了些东西。  
“……嗯，醒了。”  
向来口齿伶俐的殿前都虞候突然也变得笨嘴拙舌，此刻无论说什么，都唯恐唐突了眼前人。

赵普并不知他心绪汹涌，语气依然平淡。  
“醒了就起来先吃点东西。”  
之前他估算着赵匡胤大概起床的时间下了面条，现在晾得刚刚好。既不烫嘴，又不至于会太凉。浇头是熬得澄白的羊肉汤，点缀着几种时令菜蔬。鲜红嫩绿，望之便令人食欲大开。  
早饿到前胸贴后背的青年毫不客气，旋风般扫干净特意给他准备的海碗——盛第三次的时候才突然醒悟过来，忙夹了一筷子殷勤地递过去：  
“则平你也吃！”  
“……我今天已经用过朝食。”  
虽然这么说，他还是很给面子地张嘴接受了这份好意。淡粉色的舌微微吐出一点，灵活地将食物卷进自己削薄唇瓣中。

就像有把钩子在赵匡胤胸口也同时卷了一下。  
第三碗面他完全没尝出味道，全部自制都用来命令自己千万别去舔这双幸运的筷子。

“啊……好热。”  
吃得太快太多的结果就是汗淌了满脊梁，哪怕他已经脱去上衣，又把胡床挪到了赵普家院子那棵大槐树的荫凉里，也依然压不下心头躁郁——赵匡胤刻意忽略此刻坐在他身边的人也是造成这种情况的原因之一，反倒把对方肩膀搂得更紧。  
“诶，则平你这有没有什么解暑去热的好东西？”  
其实他只是顺口问问，并没指望仅仅身为藩镇从事的赵普真能在大夏天备下冰块之类奢侈品。没想到一袭青衫的书生闻言挑眉笑道：“要说还真有……今天便宜你了。”  
眼见他走到院中那口水井边，挽起袖口去摇辘轳，青年本打算上前帮忙，却只觉年长男子露出的胳臂白皙到炫目，生生将自己钉死在了原地。  
口干舌燥，动弹不得。

赵普从桶中抱出来的是个寒瓜，个头还不小，表皮透亮绿得喜人。这会儿赵匡胤也终于挪得动脚了，忙上前接过来，取了案上割果刀，干净利落地剖作两半。断面齐整，嫣红的瓜肉在先前井水滋润下愈发鲜妍。  
单是望着，就让人觉得有凉风扑面而来，全身毛孔随之张开，通体上下无不苏泰。  
“分你一半，自己切着吃罢。”  
“四之三如何？”青年腆着张脸讨价还价，“则平哥你看我饭量比你大，热得也比你厉害嘛——”一面说着还一面煞有介事地抬手去抹额头上的汗。  
……只有这种时候小噶杂子才肯乖乖叫他哥。  
“也不是不可以，”眼见赵匡胤闻言喜笑颜开，他的便宜族兄凉凉地补上后半句，“一块瓜一贯钱。”

这方小天地顿时清静了。  
赵普满意地丢开一脸纠结的青年，兀自取了半拉瓜来。他也不切，直接插上根木匙舀着往嘴里送。狭长的眼眸满足地眯起，月牙般形状，神色倒比那沁凉的瓜瓤还要甜美几分。

赵匡胤怔了片刻，突然撂下手中啃到一半的寒瓜，站起身来。  
“则平，你最近是不是很缺钱？”  
他在同列中素以不拘小节称，自己也确实不太耐烦处理那些琐务——可唯独在关于赵普的事上，向来明察秋毫。  
“嗯……是在攒钱买一件物事没错。”  
“你想要什么？我……”突然考虑到自己多半也付不起，青年生生将那句“我给你买好了”吞了回去，“则平哥，要不你借我一百文好了，明儿我十倍归还……”  
“少来，”赵普剜他一眼，“刘大帅正整着民风呢，你可别在这当头给我去赌。”  
看着对方有点不服气的脸色，他微微一哂，语中带上种兄长般的郑重。  
“元朗啊，你也改改这投机取巧的毛病。输了自然血本无归，就算你赢了，上回不反给庄家找人揍了一顿？教训吃得还不够……”

“可要不是这样，我也遇不见你。”赵匡胤突然出声打断，黝黑的双眼亮如星辰，“说来还是我赚了对不对？”  
赵普被他绚烂的笑容晃得眨了眨眼睛，暗道这厮如今长开了，也不知平日祸害了多少待嫁女郎。  
“又不是谁都跟我这样滥好心——对了，还没问你到这长安城来做什么？”轻轻巧巧转了话头，按下自己胸口莫名的悸动。  
“官家命我私下查看孟蜀……”  
语未毕便给年长男子掩住了嘴，“军情机密，怎么好就这样往外说？你现在已是禁军统领，可别跟从前一样不讲究。”  
微凉的指尖贴在青年唇上，让他全身几乎都绷紧——真想就这样将它含入口中，肆意吮吻，直至则平修长的手指因自己染上诱人的颜色。  
真想。

赵普很快把手收了回去。  
“你又不是外人。”赵匡胤听见自己的声音从很远的地方传来，又快又急，“我其他时候可稳重得很哪……”  
书上所说辗转反侧寤寐思服大概也不过这般情状。汴京城里无人不知赵二衙内天不怕地不怕，谁想到他竟将所有患得患失都给了眼前的人。  
“嗯，我知道。”书生笑得和暖，拉着手让他坐下，“孟蜀大势已去，王师只要坚持数月，收回秦凤四州是板上钉钉的事——这点我和节帅在长安城都看得明白，你往前线去的时候探个差不多就好，莫要深入险境。”  
说着说着赵普又有些感叹。  
“元朗你也真是闲不住……好好地领着选练殿前司诸班的差使，把这桩事办漂亮了比什么都强。偏生要跑到西北来吃灰……”

赵匡胤随口应了几句，悄悄将他的手攥紧在自己掌心。  
天气虽热，赵普的温度还是清清凉凉。握起来舒服得很，怎么也舍不得分开。思绪仿佛扯成了两半，这边厢是被安抚的满足，那边厢却叫嚣着还不够。  
从京城到和后蜀交战的前线，长安是必经之路。比起跟你见面来，侦测敌情的那点风险又算得了什么？  
这样的话自然无法说出口，可只是在心底默念一遍，就让他觉得如同沙场上斩将夺旗般骄傲。  
然而人心终归不足。  
分隔两地鸿雁传书的时候只惦记着千里相会，真见到了竟还想要更多。  
异常危险的念头。

打断这暧昧气氛的是门房传话。  
赵匡胤失望之余也诡异地松了口气，酸溜溜地趴到他耳边：“那姓楚的是什么人？”  
“刘帅麾下同僚。”赵普将手中信笺收起。  
“他弄啥咧不能在公堂里说，还要巴巴地跟你私相……私下联系？”  
“怎么说话呢？”书生被他突然飙起的乡音弄得又好气又好笑，“是我之前托拱辰兄帮忙打探那件东西，他递书告知卖家有松口的意思而已。”  
青年定定地望了会他微蹙的眉尖。  
“可你依然买不起。”口气很笃定，没有丝毫犹疑。  
……元朗有时真是敏锐得让人头疼呢。“无妨，多想想办法，总能凑到的。再说除了我之外，恐怕也没什么买主了。”

“则平哥，能告诉我那件东西到底是什么吗？”  
哪怕天上的星星，如果你想要——我也踏他个天翻地覆，摘了来捧到你眼前。  
“是唐太宗皇帝的脑骨。”

后梁时静胜军节度使温韬盘踞关中，辖境内唐帝诸陵皆被他下令开掘。  
其中太宗昭陵形制尤为闳丽，所藏金宝亦最多。这位摸金节帅不仅将陵中陪葬的前代图籍、钟王真迹等物悉数劫走，更是连太宗本人的尸骨都不放过，将之作为“奇货”在长安市上贩卖。  
到三十多年后的今日，却有人要收集那位帝王散失各处的遗骨，将其重新安葬。  
其中艰难可想而知。  
“则平，你……”赵匡胤有些不以为然，“你与前唐李氏并无瓜葛，何苦做无益之事？所谓贞观盛世，早就过去三百来年了。”  
年长男子回以一声低柔的叹息：“不。贞观从来没有过去，它就活在这里。”  
覆上心口的手背洁白，宛如鸽羽。

“我父亲在世时，最喜欢同家里人说前朝旧事。我一生下来就是乱世，全家人从幽州逃难到常山，又从常山逃难到洛阳，没过上一天太平的日子——可我是听着太宗皇帝的掌故长大的，所以我知道并不是所有黎民百姓都注定受苦受难，也不是所有王侯将相都必定贪残暴虐。小时候我常常盼望自己生在贞观年间，斗鸡走狗逍遥一世，再不遭流离之苦。但现在我想，唐太宗的盛世也是在隋末乱局上一点点恢复起来的，当今天下肯定也有能像他那样收拾山河的人。我自己并没有这样的胆识魄力，所以我一直在寻找。若有朝一日苍天垂怜，得见终结乱世的希望——那么谁也不能阻止我站到那个人身边。我会成为他的利剑，他的盔甲，他的权杖，他的冠冕。我的才华，我的谋略，我的生命，我的魂魄都会毫无保留地献给他，任他取用。即使最终为此粉身碎骨，我也不会有丝毫遗憾。”

赵普笑得很腼腆。  
“元朗，忍不住跟你讲了很多有的没的，真是抱歉……其实我也就是想说，像太宗这样给百姓好日子过的人主不该被忘记。这件事我遇到了，所以我不能不管。”  
“不必道歉，”青年嗓音有点喑哑，“你跟我说这些，我很高兴。”

赵匡胤突然伸出手臂，将自己恋慕的这个男人紧紧地拥进怀里。  
此刻欢喜之情并不虚假，他一直渴望知道是什么力量将则平琢磨成今日令他神魂颠倒的模样。对赵普的接触越多，越清楚在光芒内敛的外表下藏着怎样的稀世奇珍，直让人欲罢不能。但在欣悦之外，年轻人心底还笼罩着深重的晦暗——那是想要独占这份宝物而生发的不甘。  
他明白赵普的志向和抱负，也了解今上求贤若渴的决心，却偏偏无法做到看似两全其美的举荐之事。相反，只要想到则平会像他说的那样，为另一个人——那个人不是他赵匡胤——鞠躬尽瘁、披肝沥胆，他就恨不能将这个书生藏在只有自己知道的地方，再也不让外人窥见他的好。  
哪怕是英明神武，受他尊重和效忠的柴荣也不行。

青年眼中火焰燃烧得太炽烈，让赵普几乎生出被灼伤的错觉。  
没来得及挣扎，滚烫的温度已攫取他的唇。赵匡胤的动作粗野蛮横毫无章法，甚至可说只是几近疯狂的撕咬。然而在疼痛之外，却也有一种奇异的颤栗蹿上了年长者的脊背。  
他从来没有这样清醒地意识到，元朗不仅是被他像待亲弟一样关心的朋友，还是企图侵占他的男人。  
尽管在女色上的淡漠，使赵普隐约意识到他与世间寻常男子有些不同——但他从未认真想过和另一位男性生情的可能性，以至于当这件事猝然降临的时候，他竟无法兴起任何抵抗的念头。  
而且，如果是元朗的话……  
眼前掠过那个挥剑将他护在身后的少年背影，不知从何时开始，取代了他想象的英雄面孔。  
赵普合上眼，主动缠上那条在他口腔里肆虐的舌。

他的回应让赵匡胤有点受宠若惊，以至于结束这场漫长的掠夺时还意犹未尽。然后他听见怀中人带着轻喘的笑声，欢快得像在树梢鸣唱的鸟雀。  
“元朗，你喜欢我。”赵普亲昵地咬了下他耳朵，“真巧，我也喜欢你。”  
夕阳最后一缕余晖依依不舍地垂落，而在天的另一边，月亮轻轻推开了遮挡在眼前的云翳。日月交辉之下，赵匡胤捧起爱人的脸庞。  
青年的亲吻落在他的额心，他的眉眼，他的面颊，他的颈项。  
与之前急切的索取不同，不含任何情欲色彩，而只是简单地想要珍惜怀里这个人。  
赵匡胤胸膛深处跃动着极度鲜明的喜悦，心脏跳得太快，简直让他以为下一刻便要爆裂——那也很好，能够抱着则平死去。

两人歪缠许久，赵普才如梦初醒地推了推身边人。  
“先放开我，这么晚了，今日的晡食还没有做……哎，恐怕只能叫暮食了。”  
“我一点都不饿，”青年赖在他身上挨挨蹭蹭，就是不愿撒手，“我的则平秀色可餐，有你还要吃什么东西？”  
年长男子忍不住狠狠掐了掐他的脸。  
“不饿也得在该吃饭的时候吃饭，别仗着自己年轻糟蹋身子。今儿早上的账我还没跟你算，整宿整宿不睡还要命吗？要是为了军情还可以说是迫不得已，可你……”  
“我就是为了赶着正日子见你。”赵匡胤的笑脸豁朗敞亮，让人对他怎么都生不起气来，“喏，生辰礼。”

放在他手心的是一座小雕像。  
材质是再普通不过的青石，却可以看出被悉心打磨过，没留下任何可能伤人的棱角。  
巴掌大小的一对人儿，手牵着手绕成个圈。一个穿着武将的盔甲，一个穿着文士的长衫，表情都是眉眼弯弯的笑意，甚为稚拙可爱。  
“我花了两个来月，每日下值之后就拿出来刻一点……说来这门手艺还是跟我爹——咱爹——学的，小时候他给我做的小石马简直放下地就能跑，我那些玩伴都眼红得不得了，天天来偷……十岁那年离开洛阳，临走我悄悄埋在巷子口老槐树下面了，也不知道还在不在……”  
耳边是青年絮絮叨叨邀功的声音，赵普深吸口气，觉得眼睛有点湿。

不是赵匡胤来了这出，他都要忘记今天又是中元节——或者说，每年他总是努力让自己忽略这件事。  
此刻长安城里该像家乡一般，每条河里都漂满莲灯，为失群的饿鬼引路。  
可有些东西和往年不同了。  
抱着他的男人并不在乎所谓“七月半鬼门开”的不祥。因为有他在，所以赵则平再不需要将遍地闪光的磷火，看作是在给自己庆生。  
“我很喜欢，元朗，”赵普小心翼翼地将小石雕系在自己腰带上，“不过下回别这么拼命，生辰年年都有——”  
他仰起脸来，啄了一口青年的唇。  
“而我们的日子还长着呢。”

结果又被元朗拉过去亲了半天。  
到大周前程最无量的年轻统帅挂在他身上跟进了厨房的时候，赵普觉得自己真连把他撵出去的劲儿都提不上来。  
“你们读书人不是讲君子远庖厨么，怎么不雇个坑饪？”赵匡胤握住他的手不住摩挲，“还是说则平要给为夫洗手作羹汤——”  
“既然闲着就边去把那堆杂碎给我切了。”他内人虎着脸一擀面杖捶在案板上。  
“刚才那顿还是羊肉呢，现在就只有羊杂吗？”  
赵普乜他一眼：“也不知道是谁把整头羊都吃空了，这顿还能吃上羊杂就不错啦。明早上可只能用羊骨熬汤喝咯。”

赵匡胤从背后搂住他的腰。  
“则平，你这么瘦。”青年嗓音染上心疼，“也就因为我过来，才买了只羊是不是？平日里你一个人也不能老吃素，身体会垮的。”  
“嗯……放心吧。节帅府伙食很好的，我一般在那儿蹭饭，偶尔回来自己做的时候才从简。”赵普埋头专注于手中的面，鬼使神差地揪下一块儿抟成小猪的形状。  
然后反应过来赶紧把罪证揉了，好在被腹诽的那个人并未察觉，仍大喇喇地拥着他自说自话。  
“也不能就为了死人……我是说太宗皇帝的骨头这么委屈自己啊。你如今……可不是一个人的时候了。”

因羞赧而显微弱的尾句，让他只觉心头要软作一滩水。  
“别担心，我向来有分寸……也不必特别省吃俭用，每岁就能攒下两贯钱，还可以从同僚那里借些，十年八年后总能凑齐了——我等得起。”  
赵匡胤暗道则平在银钱上素来走心是真的，不像他自己流水样往外抛撒，眼见得刚到长安盘缠就不太够了，还得找个地方赌几场。  
只是可不能让刚还劝他的人知道，否则自己的酒钱就该吹了，说到酒……  
“娘子啊，今晚上可给你郎君备好佳酿了没？”  
赵普面无表情地转过身来，啪地拍下两个沾满面粉的手印在他那张黑脸上。

但等到吃饭的时候，除了香喷喷的羊杂汤和素馅儿馄饨外，赵普还真搬上了一小坛酒。  
“今年开春埋在树底下的，加了几片桃花瓣。”他抬手为赵匡胤斟满杯子，执壶的指节晶莹如玉，“你明日一早就要动身，喝烈酒恐怕误王事——何况我这儿也没有——先拿这桃花酿解解馋吧。待来日凯旋，我再为赵大将军开庆功席。”  
大将军闻言一面喝一面傻笑。  
“则平你向来不喜这杯中之物……一定是特意酿来给我的吧。”  
青年在饮酒上最爱从喉咙呛到肺管的“烧刀子”，而对清香绵软的类型毫无兴趣。可是今天他却觉得自己醉得比以往哪一次都厉害。

满月清辉潋滟在赵普深邃的瞳仁里，也摇曳在赵匡胤晃动的酒液中。  
这样仰脖饮尽杯中月色，就好像将那个人囫囵吞吃到腹中，从此再不分离。

……

次日晨起赵匡胤是被赵普叫醒的。  
看到心上人时昨夜火热的记忆瞬间复活，可则平太过淡然的神态又招来疑窦——反应出来自己在做什么前，青年已经凑上去迅速扒开了爱人身上的官服。  
那赤裸胸膛上遍布着青紫斑驳的痕迹。  
“这下确信不是做梦了？”赵普没好气地呛道，耳根红了一片，“回过魂就下来吃饭！吃完赶紧给我滚！”  
可惜他呻吟了整晚的沙哑声音并无威严可言，给赵匡胤听到跟撒娇似的。反倒让得寸进尺的某人顺势贴上去，一面讨好地揉按他被折腾了一宿的腰肢，一面含住他耳垂挑逗道：  
“宝贝儿昨晚哭得这么厉害，怎么今天起得如此之早，也不多歇息一会……看来你男人还是不够卖力……”  
“……我只是想早点把某头风流成性的禽兽送走，别迟了你哥上午到帅府点卯。”

离别在即，两人连用餐的时候都腻在一起。  
你夹我一筷菜，我喂你一勺汤。赵普似乎忘记了先前撂下的狠话，毫不催促青年加快速度，反倒不厌其烦地叮嘱他路上的事。  
“小心为上，别把自己置身险境……你如今也不是一个人的时候了。”  
“不准赌钱，不准乱喝酒，不准逛窑子——你笑什么笑——敢去以后就别碰我了！”  
“我在阿苍身上放了个包裹，也许能用得上。不过现在先别拆，等你遇上难处才能拆。”  
……  
羊骨汤香气浓郁，刚烤好的胡饼则无比酥脆。可赵匡胤吃着这样美味的东西，却几如嚼蜡。不舍萦绕在他的胸口，还没分别，就已经开始思念。  
“则平，等我也成为节度使的时候，到我身边来吧。”  
“好。”未来的掌书记抿唇一笑，“你可别让我等得太久。”

西出长安二十里，赵匡胤还是没忍住，偷偷将恋人临行相赠的包裹打开了。  
掂着足有小十斤沉，也不知道盛了怎样的救命法宝。他漫无边际地想着，做贼般四处打量几眼，确认则平不可能隔着如此距离看到自己在做什么，才下了手。  
可是那里面只有两贯稀松平常的铜钱罢了。  
每一枚都用线仔细地穿好，每一枚都带着潮湿的汗意。  
它们在初升的日头下闪闪发亮，好像预兆着他从不敢想象的太平年景。


End file.
